


SOS

by ArwenKenobi



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2013 [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKenobi/pseuds/ArwenKenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's this or your dress uniform."</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOS

"Absolutely not."

"It's my wedding!"

"I'm not wearing this."

"It's this or your dress uniform."

"Dress uniform then. " John turns to head back into the changing rooms but one of Harry's friends, who seems to have appeared from nowhere, stops him. John's sister stands up from her seat, which is flanked by two other bridesmaids. The shop has become a kingdom ruled by Harry Watson and he is her prisoner. He can't even say it's by force either.

"You're not wearing your dress uniform to my wedding. It's utterly ridiculous."

"And this isn't?" John gestures furiously at this ridiculous purple fop suit that he's meant to wear. "What's wrong with me wearing a normal suit?"

"You won't match the bridesmaids!"

"For the love of..." John manages to bypass the woman from before and locks her out. He texts Sherlock from the room to get him out of this mess.

_Brought it on yourself SH_

Bastard. Do something. I'll do whatever you want later tonight.

_Anything? SH_

John shuts his eyes and makes peace with the gravity of that statement. _Anything._

He's barely sent the message when he hears alarms in the distance. Then his phone buzzes. Cab waiting behind the shop. Run. SH 


End file.
